Lo que siente mi corazón
by Lilith Wonderland
Summary: Sasori y Karin traicionan de una manera vil a Sakura y a Sasuke, quienes eran sus parejas. La pelirosa dolida ante todo lo que descubrió, decide encerrarse en su propio mundo. Él Uchiha quien ha sido también afectado por los acontecimientos, es atormentado por los sentimientos que embargan su corazón. Así que el decide que lo mejor es irse lejos. ¿Que pasará? - ONESHOT
Hola a todos espero que se encuentren bien, vengo a traerles un OneShot de una historia que anteriormente había tenido como NaruSaku, pues es una pareja que también shippeo, aunque mi OTP es el SasuSaku. Esa historia era sumamente corta y no la hice igual a esta, mas bien tome esa idea y la hice totalmente nueva en este fanfic.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia si es original mia.

Espero que les guste bastante, la verdad es que es algo que muchas veces sucede.

Esto es de un solo capitulo, pero si la historia les llega a gustar podría hacer la continuación en un fanfic, esto ya estaría de parte de los lectores y si apoyan la idea.

 **Importante:** la canción tiene una letra hermosa, es una de mis canciones favoritas y va muchísimo con la historia. Les aconsejo colocarla al leer la historia. Le dará mas emoción.

Busquen en youtube el siguiente video:

Sasuke Sakura ~ Safe & Sound {xKamiKaze}

* * *

 **Lo que siente mi corazón**

* * *

.

.

.

" **Quizá las cosas no se dieron como yo creía…**

 **Pues las cosas se dieron de la manera que nunca imagine.**

 **Pero de lo que estoy segura, es de estos fuertes sentimientos por ti.**

 **Estos sentimientos que hoy mismo están desgarrando mi corazón, por lo tonta que fui".**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Helado, ese era mi pensamiento principal en estos momentos, había salido de mi pequeño departamento directo a la tienda para comprar un exquisito helado de chocolate. Aunque habían pasado ya 3 meses de mi ruptura con Sasori, aún estaba algo aislada del mundo o mejor dicho, estaba internada en el pequeño mundo que yo misma había creado. El primer mes fue algo catastrófico, no salí la primera semana de mi casa, ni siquiera para ir a la universidad, luego de que Ino viniera a gritarme y a repetirme la charla del amor propio, tuve que salir, al menos para asistir a las clases. Pero no hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera con mi mejor amigo el cual estaba pasando por lo mismo que yo, pues también fue afectado en todo este asunto.

Sasori y Karin, quien lo diría… No valen la pena, son tal para cual, entiendo que yo me cegué con todo lo que el chico me daba y también entiendo que yo no soy la gran cosa, no es que este justificando lo que hizo ese bastardo. Pero mírenme, no soy nada en comparación a Karin, ella con ese cuerpo curvilíneo y bien definido, su gran cabello largo y de un color rojo profundo. ¿Yo? … Una simple flacuchenta sin chiste, con un cabello chillón rosado y corto. No tengo gracia…

Lo que no entiendo y me hace enfurecer es como ella pudo haberle hecho algo así a Sasuke, a Uchiha Sasuke, mi mejor amigo desde hace muchos años. Ese ser que a pesar de ser tan reservado y callado, que tiende a ser arrogante con los demás pues su orgullo siempre está latente, todos lo conocemos así, pero también sabemos que en el fondo es el ser más profundo y sensible que existe. ¿Cómo Karin pudo traicionarlo a él? No es que lo diga porque sea mi amigo y lo quiera defender, pero vamos… Aparte de ser el hombre que derretiría a cualquier mujer con tan solo una mirada, su físico hace babear a cualquiera. Un hombre de 1,83 metro de estatura, con un cuerpo increíblemente cuidado y definido que gracias a la natación lo ha desarrollado de manera increíble, su cabello alborotado de color negro, sus ojos de un onix tan profundo, en los que puedes perderte con una simple mirada… ¡Rayos! Su sonrisa, esa que no a todos muestra, pero que a pesar de ello, cuando sonríe, es la cosa más hermosa del mundo. Si, él es todo eso y más. Maldita sea Karin, como pudo herirlo de esa manera y con el que se suponía que era mi novio…

Si hace tres meses atrás me hubieran preguntado si creía que Sasori me iba a hacer algo así, yo lo fuera defendido a capa y espada, él era mi príncipe o eso era lo que yo pensaba, es decir yo lo quería y estaba comenzando a sentir muchas cosas más profundas por él, aunque nunca fui capaz de decirle algo sobre eso, quizá fue ese mi error y quizá el espero más de mi parte. Pero eso no le daba el derecho a hacerme daño, él pudo muy bien terminar conmigo si quería estar con esa arpía. Si esa noche, Sasuke y yo no nos fuéramos encontrado, no hubiéramos ido a la fiesta de fraternidad en donde Sasori estaba, pues yo no quería ir sola y mi amigo accedió a ir conmigo porque no tenía nada que hacer, su novia le había dicho que no quería salir ese día de su casa porque tenía malestar. Pero fuimos y todos sus amigos, estaban tan nerviosos, lo bueno es que se encontraba Sai, el novio de mi mejor amiga Ino y molesto nos dijo que él no sería parte de esa cochinada. Ante esta interrogante él nos llevó hasta una habitación, donde solamente desde afuera se escuchaban gemidos por parte de una mujer y un hombre. Cual fue la sorpresa nuestra que cuando Sai abrió la puerta, encontramos a Sasori y a Karin teniendo relaciones, ella encima de él diciéndole cosas "calientes" y el aferrando sus manos a la cintura de ella mientras pronunciaba su nombre.

¿Les sorprendió eso? ¿O es que acaso los únicos sorprendidos fuimos el Uchiha y yo?

Ya estaba cansada de recordar tanto esa escena, me proporcionaba asco, durante el primer mes de ruptura fue lo que más paso por mi mente, la ira que sentía no era nada normal. Lo peor es que ellos tuvieron la desfachatez de no negar las cosas y solo decir que estaban aburridos de nosotros. Pero en fin, sería mejor que en vez de estar pensando en todo eso, caminara más rápido y terminara de ir por mi helado.

Apresure mi paso, había que pasar por el parque más grande de la ciudad, tenía que atravesarlo para poder llegar hasta la tienda de víveres en donde podría disfrutar de mi querida delicia de chocolate favorita. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, eran las 4 de la tarde y ya el sol comenzaba a ponerse, mire a mi alrededor y habían muchos niños jugando en los columpios, la rueda y el sube y baja, sonreí, ojala todo fuera tan fácil como a esa edad, donde uno ve al mundo de la manera más maravillosa, pues la inocencia que se tiene es lo más hermoso, personitas que no han sido dañadas con tanta maldad, que no han tenido sus sueños rotos, que pueden seguir sonriendo sin ningún dolor…

Ya estaba poniéndome bastante nostálgica con mis pensamientos, volví a apresurar el paso pero note que en uno de los bancos que estaban más adelante, se encontraba un chico de cabello negro alborotado mirando hacia el cielo. Era difícil que no reconociera a esa persona a pesar de que no lo tenía cerca, pues había pasado casi toda mi vida junto a él. Poco a poco me fui acercando y me senté a su lado.

– Sasuke-kun…. ¿Te encuentras bien? –pregunte con tono suave.

A pesar de que me había sentado a su lado el seguía absorto en sus pensamientos, pero aparto su mirada del cielo y me miro con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque sus ojos mostraban verdadera tristeza.

– Necesitaba algo de aire, además en mi apartamento sentía que me estaba asfixiando –levanto su brazo derecho y con suavidad paso sus dedos por mi mejilla en una pequeña caricia.

– Sasuke…

– Aprovechando que estas por aquí, debería de darte una noticia –soltó en un leve suspiro.

– ¿Qué sucede? –no sé porque pero comencé a sentir algo de preocupación debido al tono de voz que estaba utilizando.

– Sakura… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –me miro con bastante profundidad, sentía sus ojos fijos sobre los míos y eso hizo que sintiera algo en mi pecho, no estoy segura que fue, pero sentí algo que se removió dentro.

– Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras Sasuke-kun y lo sabes –trate de sonreír un poco.

El volvió a dar un suspiro y volvió a mirar al cielo– ¿Aun lo sigues amando?

Esa pregunta me hizo dar un respingo y sin poder reprimirlo, comencé a sentir nervios.

– S-Sa-Sasuke yo –las palabras no salían de mí, no podía decir nada. La verdad es que no entiendo porque pregunto eso.

– Esta bien –me miro nuevamente de frente– lo siento Sakura, no debí preguntar eso así de repente –se irguió y aparto su mirada de mí, para luego bajarla hacia sus manos.

– No no Sasuke –di un gran suspiro– no tienes por qué disculparte ni nada de eso, es solo que fue algo que me tomo desprevenida. La verdad –coloque mis manos arriba de las suyas y las apreté un poco– no me puse así por él, yo he superado más todo lo que paso. Ya ha pasado tiempo y no es bueno quedarse en el pasado.

– Hmp… –El no dijo nada pero sus manos se separaron y luego fue el quien apretó las mías, así que continúe.

– Todo lo que alguna vez pude llegar a sentir por Sasori se convirtió en decepción.

– ¿Sabes? Yo ni siquiera estaba enamorado de Karin, sin embargo, pensé que algún día podría hacerlo. Nunca había tenido novia o algún lazo de esa manera pero de alguna forma quise sentir que se sentía ser importante para alguien –apretó más su agarre y frunció el ceño.

– Pero Sasuke-kun –me solté y me levante de golpe– tú… tú eres importante para alguien –dije reprimiendo el nudo en la garganta que comenzaba a sentir.

– Tsk… No lo creo –levanto su mirada y me miro de una manera tan fría que mi cuerpo comenzó a sentir frio, no me gustaba cuando Sasuke se ponía tan indiferente conmigo– Hay algo que tienes que saber.

– ¿Qué es eso que tienes que decirme? –pregunte en un tono bastante preocupado.

– Mi madre está algo mal de salud Sakura y me preocupa que se encuentre así estando tan lejos, es por eso que –su mirada cambio por completo y paso a ser más significativa, como si quisiera querer transmitir algo en ella– me voy a los Estados Unidos.

– Oh bueno –intentando comprender mejor todo– entiendo, es tu mama y tienes que estar preocupado pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás por allá? Es decir, las clases están a mitad del semestre y no sería bueno que perdieras tantos días de clases –trate de sonreír un poco.

– Esa es la cuestión –se levantó y camino un poco hasta darme la espalda– no voy a regresar a Japón. Tratare de encontrar alguna universidad por allá y un trabajo para ayudar a mi madre con los gastos.

¿Qué Sasuke se va y no va a volver a Japón?

Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar, comencé a sentir espasmos y temblores por mi cuerpo. Sentí frio y un gran estremecimiento que me hizo doler el corazón. Lleve mis dos manos a mi pecho, sentía que mis lágrimas iban a salir en cualquier momento.

– Sa-Sasuke-kun no… Tú no… Tú no puedes irte –camine un poco y me situé detrás de el– no puedes irte y dejarme aquí…

– Sakura –se giró y me miro con otras de sus pequeñas pero hermosas sonrisas– tú vas a estar bien, tienes a Ino, Hinata y a Naruto a tu lado.

– Tu no entiendes Sasuke –la primera lagrima me traiciono y comenzó a caer por la mejilla– nosotros los cinco, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, tu y yo decidimos lanzarnos en esta aventura de vivir aquí en Japón, sabes todo el esfuerzo que tuvimos que hacer para adaptarnos, porque a pesar de tu descendencia japonesa, se nos fue difícil conseguir trabajo porque no dominábamos por completo el idioma, pero al final lo logramos e incluso conseguimos entrar en la universidad –comencé a sollozar– Sasuke-kun hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, ¿Cómo puedes irte? –Mis manos formaron un puño– no puedes irte y ya Sasuke-kun, tu sabes que yo… Que yo… Que yo no tengo ya a nadie en los Estados Unidos y que mi vida está aquí ahora.

Sasuke se fue acercando poco a poco coloco sus manos en mi espalda y me empujó hacia él, me apretó cálidamente y coloco su mentón en mi cabeza – Vas a estar bien, como dices tu vida ya está aquí. Sé que hemos estado juntos pero lo vas a superar todo, tú eres fuerte. Yo si tengo a personas que me esperan allá, aquí realmente yo….

No podía dejar que el siguiera diciendo esas cosas, mi pecho dolía, sentía mi garganta reseca, coloque mis manos en su pecho y lo empuje un poco para separarme y mirarlo, no me importaba estar llorando. No podía dejarlo ir.

– ¡Tu no entiendes nada Sasuke-kun! Tú no puedes irte… –mi labio inferior comenzó a temblar, el dolor que estaba sintiendo era incluso más fuerte del que sentí cuando vi a Sasori debajo de Karin.

– Sakura –su voz firme hizo que dejara de mirarlo– todo estará bien.

Dicho esto el comenzó a caminar, ¿de verdad iba a irse sin decir nada más? –¡UCHIHA SASUKE! –grite desesperadamente, no me importaba quedar como una loca en aquel parque.

– ¿Cuán… Cuando te vas? –pregunte en un tono elevado, las lágrimas aún seguían deslizándose por mis mejillas, así que las limpie con mis manos.

– En cuatro días…. –dijo sin tan siquiera voltear a verme.

– Sasuke…Puedo acompañarte esos días… Es decir, ¿puedo estar contigo esos cuatro días?

Él se dio la vuelta, me miro de una manera extraña y luego dio una de esas sonrisas tan hermosas que raras veces alguien podía verle –hmp, se me haría extraño que no lo pidieras… Molestia.

Muchas chicas se molestarían si alguien las llamara de esa manera, pero esa es la forma en la que Sasuke siempre me ha llamado y no es algo que me agobie o moleste en lo absoluto. Así que un poco más aliviada, me acerque corriendo a él y endurecí mi mirada.

– ¡Sasuke-kun eres un baka! –le di un golpe pequeño en el hombro– ¿sabes? Iba directo a comprarme un helado de chocolate. Y de esos que son muy grandes, así que –fingiendo una sonrisa, pues realmente la tristeza que me embargaba era gigante– por ser un tonto te toca comprármelo –me coloque a su lado y lo tome por el brazo, para comenzar a caminar más rápido– ¡Eres un lento Sasuke-kun camina más rápido!

El solo frunció el ceño y siguió el camino mirándome como si estuviera de mal humor.

¿Qué hare cuando se vaya de mi lado?

.

* * *

 **Primer día**

* * *

Era un sábado por la mañana, llame a Sasuke para preguntar a qué hora saldríamos, así que me dijo que estuviera lista a la 1:00 PM, pasaría por mí para ir al parque de diversiones. Este es un sitio importante para nosotros, todos los años vamos y disfrutamos de los juegos como si de unos niños nos tratáramos, pero es algo que nos permite liberar nuestro estrés y toda la tensión que tengamos encima.

Mire mi reloj, eran las 11:00 AM así que fui a bañarme, quería estar lista antes de que el llegara. No dure mucho tiempo en la ducha y me fui a secar. Luego fui directo a mi closet, quería ponerme una ropa que fuera cómoda pero también quería verme bien, así que opte por colocarme unas medias algo transparentes negras completas, un conjunto de short corto algo de estilo abombado que va junto a un sweater negro con un estampado de flores y encima una chaqueta negra. Me alise bien el cabello y me coloque una diadema negra. Volví a mirar la hora, ya eran las 12:50 PM, cuán rápido se pasó el tiempo mientras me arreglaba, pero eso no es importante ya que al menos estoy lista.

Trece minutos después el timbre de mi puerta sonó y fui a abrirle a mi querido Uchiha.

– ¡Sasuke-Kun! –abrí emocionada.

Él no me devolvió el saludo pues se quedó mirándome de una manera como si estuviera sorprendido, pero yo no le di tiempo de hacer algo más pues lo abrace fuertemente, quería aprovechar su calor, su presencia todo el tiempo que pasáramos en estos días.

– ¿Nos vamos? –me dijo al oído mientras yo seguía apretándolo.

– Claro que si –dije separándome de el– voy por mi bolso y nos vamos.

Y así fue, yo busque mi bolso y salimos del edificio. Fuimos en microbús, él se mostraba bastante serio aunque eso era lo normal en él. Trate de hacerlo sonreír con alguna de mis ocurrencias pero solo lograba que me diera miradas extrañas. Así que me rendí, si él no tenía humor para estar sonriendo, no tenía por qué presionarlo. Además lo importante es que estoy con él y vamos a disfrutar del día juntos. Cuarenta minutos después llegamos al gran Hoshi Park, era un parque de diversiones muy grande. Al entrar yo me emocione como si fuera una niña y tome de la mano de Sasuke, como resultado esto hizo que al fin me diera una pequeña sonrisa.

Estuvimos viendo primero en cual juego montarnos, ya que a él le gustaban todas las cosas extremas supuse que querría montarse en la montaña rusa, la cual es gigante y a mí me da miedo, pero muchas veces habíamos subido.

– ¡Sasuke-kun deja de mirar a la montaña rusa! –dije inflando mis cachetes y mirándolo como un cachorrito.

– ¿Qué? –Me miro con una media sonrisa– ¿Te da miedo montarte? –dijo en tono de burla.

– ¡No! Etto, bueno yo –me sonroje– sabes que si –hice un pequeño puchero– es decir, no es la primera vez que me montaría, pero es que las sensaciones allí arriba son demasiado extremas para mí –lo mire algo temerosa.

– Tonta –acaricio mi mejilla con sus dedos– como te has portado bien no nos montaremos entonces allí.

– ¿Eh? –Me sorprendió su respuesta y supongo que tengo los ojos como platos gigantes– ¿Sasuke-kun tienes fiebre? –toque su frente con mi mano– ¿Te encuentras bien?

– Hmp –sus mejillas se tornaron algo rosadas, volteo la mirada y se cruzó de brazos– no molestes.

Yo solo sonreí, pues me encantaba mirarlo de esa manera, parecía un niño y eso me hacía sentir contenta. Así que lo tome de la mano y lo arrastre hasta la casa embrujada del parque. ¿Ya les dije que a pesar de que soy una miedosa con algunas cosas, amo las cosas de terror? Pues sí, eso es algo que me encanta, así que corriendo lo lleve para entrar a la atracción.

Y así pasamos el día montándonos en muchísimas atracciones, también comimos pizza en la feria de comida que había allí y luego seguimos disfrutando de nuestra tarde en el parque. Cuando se hicieron las 5:30 PM y ya comenzaba a oscurecer, Sasuke apretó un poco más el agarre de mi mano y me detuvo el paso, ya que íbamos a ir a comprar algodón de azúcar.

– Sakura…

Me gire y vi su cara, estaba totalmente rojo.

– ¿Sasuke-Kun te encuentras bien? –me acerque y tome su cara con mis manos– estas todo rojo.

– Sakura –volvió a mencionar mi nombre y con su mano me mostro la rueda de la fortuna.

La verdad esto me impresiono, no pensé que tuviera tanta pena de pedirme que nos montáramos allí. Pero que puedo decir, así es mi querido pelinegro.

– ¿Quieres ir a la rueda de la fortuna? –dije sonriendo y mirándolo tiernamente.

– Tsk –volteo su mirada– si…

– Entonces vamos –volví a emocionarme y a tirar de nuevo de su brazo para montarnos en donde él quería.

Llegamos y pagamos con nuestros tickets para subir, estábamos esperando que la rueda terminara de dar las vueltas y así poder esperar a que se bajaran las personas que estaban allí para poder entrar en alguna de las cabinas.

Ocho minutos después estábamos ya adentro, sentados uno frente al otro.

– Sasuke…

– Dime.

– ¿Por qué la rueda? –pregunte algo tímida.

– Porque si –respondió mirando hacia la ventanilla.

– Hmm está bien –di un leve suspiro.

El seguía mirando hacia el mismo lugar, pero yo comencé a mirarlo a él, comencé a detallarlo, su cabello negro estaba bastante desordenado y me dieron unas ganas terribles de arreglarlo y acariciarlo. Así que me levante de mi lugar y me senté a su lado. Él se giró y me miro, pero hubo un encuentro en nuestras miradas que me hizo sentir algo en el pecho. El me miraba fijamente, sus dos pozos negros estaban mirando a mis jades, sus mejillas estaban algo rosadas y no sé cuál fue la razón pero yo también sentía las mías ardiendo. Acto seguido, el tomo de mi mano y comenzó a acariciarla con extremada suavidad, algo que hizo que mi corazón comenzara a latir de un modo más fuerte. La verdad es que no sé porque me está pasando esto, pero me siento tan nerviosa.

– Sasuke-kun –mencione despacio.

– Sakura –respondió acercándose un poco a mí aun con su mirada fija.

Yo solo escuchaba a mi corazón que quería saltar y salirse de su lugar, mis mejillas seguían ardiendo muchísimo, y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, como si estuviera a punto de ocurrir algo, algo que sabía que era peligroso. Sasuke estaba muy cerca de mí, su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío y yo no hacía nada para moverme. ¿Acaso él iba a besarme? Porque es lo que estoy segura que está a punto de hacer. Se acercó tanto que comencé a sentir su aliento cerca de mis labios y eso hizo que yo cerrara mis ojos y esperara de manera ansiosa lo que iba a suceder.

Pero nada, no ocurrió nada. Luego no sentí más su respiración ni su presencia cerca de mí, abrí los ojos y él estaba pegado de nuevo a la ventana y con la mirada fija.

Decepción… ¿Por qué me siento decepcionada de que no me besara?

.

* * *

 **Segundo día**

* * *

La verdad es que no pude dormir bien la noche anterior, mis ojos pesaban y me sentía sumamente cansada. Mire mi reloj y eran las 11:00 AM, creo que solo dormí como tres horas porque cuando ya estaba amaneciendo fue que sentí que pude descansar. Estuve pensando tanto, lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir ayer me sorprendió, pero no de la manera que yo espere, es decir, me sorprendió porque yo espere el beso, estuve expectante a eso, desde que Sasuke tomo de mi mano y fue acercándose a mí es como si mi cuerpo hubiera reaccionado y hubiera estado a la espera del tan aclamado acto.

¿Pero porque se acercó a mí de esa manera y luego solo se alejó?

Estoy sumamente confundida, tanto como con su actitud como con la mía. Sobre todo de mí, a mí por querer que ocurriera eso ¿Cómo es posible querer que tu mejor amigo te bese? ¿Y porque mi corazón martilleo de esa manera tan fuerte?

Volví a tratar de dormir, por un lado agradecí que él no me llamara para vernos temprano. Supongo que si no lo hace yo le daré la sorpresa e iré a su casa en la tarde con algunas películas y golosinas.

Me gire para quedar recostada sobre el lado derecho en la cama y cerré mis ojos, quería dejar de pensar y descansar un poco, así que supongo que por el mismo cansancio caí rápido en los brazos de Morfeo.

Cuando desperté lo primero que hice fue estirarme un poco, sentía mi cuerpo algo entumecido, luego me senté y busque mi teléfono que estaba puesto en la mesita de noche la cual estaba junto a mi cama. Lo desbloquee y revise para ver si no tenía alguna llamada perdida o algún mensaje, pero nada. Absolutamente nada, luego mire la hora y vi que eran las 3 de la tarde. ¡Vaya al parecer ahora si dormí algo! Me levante y fui directo al baño a ducharme.

Cuando salí, me seque y luego fui al closet a elegir la ropa que me pondría, esta vez opte por una falda short azul marino y un sweater de color beige con algo de textura y unos botines marrones. Me peine el cabello y luego fui a la cocina a prepararme un sándwich ya que no había comido nada en todo el día.

Comí y tome un vaso de leche luego fui en busca de mi bolso, guarde mi celular, mi monedero y deje el departamento. Me apresure para ir a la tienda de películas y comprar dos para llevarlas, llegue al lugar rápido ya que a cuatro cuadras de mi casa se encontraba un lugar de estos, tome una película de terror de la cual hace poco vi el tráiler y luego fui a buscar alguna de comedia, ya que a Sasuke y a mí nos gustaba ver películas de este género. Pague y rápidamente fui a un supermercado que quedaba a dos tiendas de esta. Compre algunos pepitos, papitas fritas y galletas de chocolate, también dos refrescos grandes y antes de salir de la tienda llame por teléfono a Sasuke para avisarle que iba a ir a su casa, pero no me contesto.

Estaba algo indecisa, no sabía si esto significaba que él no estaba en la casa o simplemente no quería hablar con nadie. Así que me arriesgue y me dirigí hasta su casa. En veinte minutos logre llegar, ya que me fui caminando. Pase por la puerta, y estaba el conserje arreglando las luces de la entrada, me dio un cálido saludo ya que me conocía bastante por ir frecuentemente para allá y luego fui al ascensor. Nada más entre y comencé a sentir una cosa extraña en mi estómago, muy parecida a los nervios y también al miedo, sentí que mis piernas comenzaban a flaquear y mi cuerpo a temblar, en cualquier momento me caería o mis brazos tirarían las bolsas que llevaba llenas de las cosas que compre. Pero trate de relajarme y suspire muchísimas veces, cuando ya había llegado al piso 6 las puertas se abrieron y fui lentamente hasta la puerta de la casa del pelinegro que más quería.

Mi corazón, solo podía escuchar los latidos fuertes y enérgicos que tenía en estos instantes. Con algo de temor toque el timbre y comencé a mirar mis pies mientras esperaba.

No sé ni cuánto tiempo paso, pero había tocado el timbre al menos cuatro veces y nadie abría la puerta, ni siquiera se escuchaban ruidos adentro del apartamento, así que comencé a resignarme de que no se encontraba nadie allí. Esto hizo que me sintiera sumamente triste y cuando ya estaba por irme comencé a escuchar ruidos adentro y luego la puerta se abrió.

Enseguida salió Sasuke, pero este no parecía ser el mismo de siempre, su rostro se mostraba bastante diferente, tenía unas ojeras enormes debajo de sus hermosos ojos, su mirada estaba como distante, su cabello estaba más alborotado de lo usual y definitivamente se notaba muy cansado.

Me miro de una manera que nunca lo había hecho, como si yo estuviera estorbando en ese instante, mi corazón comenzó a doler, como si lo estuvieran apretando fuertemente, sentí las lágrimas a punto de salir de mis ojos, pero no quería hacerlo frente a él, baje la mirada y tome fuerzas de donde no las tenía para poder decir algo.

– Yo ya me iba, lo siento Sasuke –termine diciendo en un susurro bastante lastimero.

Cuando me di la vuelta para irme sentí que me tomo del brazo y me detuvo.

– No te vayas… –dijo lentamente.

Me gire y lo vi, ya su expresión era completamente distinta, parecía la de un niño a punto de llorar, sus ojos estaban llenos de algunas lágrimas y sus labios temblaban un poco. Solté las bolsas que tenía en mis manos y lo abrace, lo abrace fuertemente. Al sentir mi contacto el correspondió el mismo con gran efusividad, coloco sus manos en mi espalda y me apretó mucho contra su cuerpo, su cabeza paro en mi hombro y enterró su rostro allí. El no dijo nada y yo tampoco, pero su cuerpo lo delataba por completo con ligeros espasmos, él estaba llorando.

.

* * *

 **Tercer día**

* * *

Desperté y de lo primero que me di cuenta era que no estaba en mi cuarto así que comencé a mirar a los alrededores y recordé que estaba en el cuarto de Sasuke. Mire al otro lado de la cama y lo vi, él todavía estaba dormido, necesitaba descansar. Ayer después de que hubiera llorado, entramos a su apartamento y luego de que lo hubiera obligado a comer un poco ya que no había probado bocado en el día, nos fuimos a su cuarto y nos recostamos en su cama. Allí acostados recordamos muchos de nuestros momentos juntos, sobre todo los divertidos, reímos y también lo abrace como nunca lo había hecho. Cuando hubiéramos hablado bastante, el habría colocado su cabeza junto a la mía y al rato solo escuche su lenta respiración que me indicaba que se había quedado dormido.

Luego de eso aproveche de levantarme con sumo cuidado para no despertarlo, fui a la sala y de pronto note algo que no había visto cuando entre temprano, habían cajas donde Sasuke estaba empacando sus pertenencias, esto automáticamente hizo que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y me sentara en el sofá a llorar.

Ya después de desahogarme bastante, ya que la idea de que Sasuke se fuera y no volverlo de nuevo me mataba, yo no sería nada sin él, él es como mi alma gemela, aunque somos muy diferentes siento que nosotros estamos como conectados. Toda la vida ha sido de esa manera, nunca nos hemos separados y ahora mismo siento que me falta el aire de tan solo recordarlo. No quiero que se vaya. Lentamente me levante y me fui a su cuarto, verlo dormido de esa manera, tan tranquilo, ajeno al tornado de sentimientos que yo tenía dentro de mí. Me recosté a su lado y esta vez fue mi turno de acurrucarme a su lado para perderme en mis pensamientos, pero no sé qué paso pues yo me había quedado dormida en tan solo minutos.

Todo eso fue lo que sucedió ayer, no vimos películas y no comimos nada, siento que él está luchando contra sí mismo tomando esta decisión de irse, él no quiere irse de aquí pero hay algo de peso mayor además de su mamá que lo está haciendo tomar esta vía. Me acerque más a él y pase un brazo por encima de el para abrazarlo, lo atraje un poco hacia mí y nuevamente mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Este mismo día pero más tarde yo me encontraba en mi habitación arreglándome para un festival tradicional que se celebraría esta noche, si, uno donde las chicas nos vestimos con nuestras mejores yukatas y los chicos también. Así que me estaba colocando una que era de un tono rosado fuerte, que tenía un estampado de pequeños cerezos de color violetas y rosados en degradado. El obi era de un color verde manzana por debajo y un rosa pálido por encima. Cepille mi cabello y le coloque una pequeña cinta del lado derecho del mismo tono verde del obi. Me maquille un poco, pero fue algo sencillo pase un poco de polvo por mi cara, me coloque un poco de sombra rosa clara en mis ojos, un poco de mascarilla en mis pestañas y un brillo labial rosado.

Cuando termine, me mire al espejo y quede satisfecha con lo que vi. Sonreí un poco, la verdad es que me sentí feliz cuando Sasuke me menciono lo del festival y sobre todo cuando me invito. Sabía que a él no le gustaban estas cosas, pero quería pasar tiempo a mi lado y sé que estos recuerdos los quería tener antes de irse. Esto último hizo que mi corazón se estremeciera, siempre pasaba al pensar en que pronto ya no estaría cerca de mí.

Antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en algo más, escuche el timbre y comencé a temblar, estaba totalmente emocionada, además de invitarme él dijo que me recogería para que nos fuéramos juntos. Di un gran suspiro y me llene de valor pues mis manos estaban temblando y pedí a gritos a mi mente el poder controlarme. Abrí la puerta y estaba mirando hacia el piso pero cuando levanto su mirada sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y su mirada fue de total asombro.

– ¿Acaso esta algo mal en mi Sasuke-kun? ¿Me veo fea? –pregunte algo preocupada por su reacción.

El inmediatamente se aclaró la garganta y coloco una mano en mi mejilla.

\- Estas absolutamente hermosa –sus mejillas seguían rojas, pero en vez de voltear su mirada como siempre lo hacía cuando decía algo que lo hiciera apenar, me miró fijamente a los ojos, esos encantadores par de ónix que miraban directamente hacia los míos me estaban embrujando. Sentía mi cara arder, Sasuke no es de decir ese tipo de cosas, nunca ha sido tan expresivo y eso hizo que me sintiera totalmente apenada.

– ¿Q-Que d-dices? –respondí con voz temblorosa.

Él sonrió de medio lado, se veía tan maravilloso, estaba vestido con una yukata tradicional de color azul marino con los bordes blancos, tenía el pecho un poco descubierto y eso hacía que se viera malditamente sensual. Su cabello estaba bastante alborotado en la parte de atrás como siempre y sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño pero que me hacía sentir especial.

– Tonta, vámonos que se hace tarde –su mirada se hizo más seria.

Yo sonreí, tome el pequeño bolso que había preparado para llevar y salimos del apartamento.

En todo el trayecto no hablamos mucho, pero yo iba tomada del brazo de Sasuke y el solo iba serio, como si estuviera pensando, no quise molestarlo así que no dije nada. Cuando llegamos al templo donde se estaba celebrando el festival, ya eran como las 6:00 PM.

Caminamos y vimos todos los puestos que estaban allí, jugamos en algunos, comimos manzanas acarameladas aunque yo fui la que se terminó comiendo casi dos porque mi querido mejor amigo no es de comer cosas dulces, pero me temo que si hubiera sido un tomate acaramelado si lo hubiera devorado por completo. Luego de eso nos sentamos en uno de los bancos que había cerca de un pequeño lago que se encontraba en el lugar.

Estuvimos un buen rato sin decir nada, pero eso hizo que me pusiera nerviosa, no encontraba que decir y quería romper el silencio que había. Así que di un leve suspiro y me levante.

– Sasuke-kun –me gire hacia él y lo mire de manera preocupada– ¿vas a extrañarme?

– Sakura ¿Qué pregunta es esa? –me respondió devolviéndome la mirada.

– Pues una pregunta Sasuke, quiero saber… Si te hare, te hare tanta falta como sé que… –me detuve y mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, mi pecho dolía mucho quería terminar de decir lo que estaba pensando pero el nudo en la garganta lo impidió.

Él se levantó del banco y camino hasta ponerse frente a mí, me miro de una manera tan tierna que sentí que iba a caerme en ese instante, pues sentí que mis piernas no tenían fuerza y que en cualquier momento flaquearían.

– Sasuke –mi voz se escuchaba temblorosa, pero tenía que saber la razón por la cual él tenía que irse, debía escucharla– ¿Por qué te vas?

– Ya te lo dije Sakura, mi madre está enferma y voy a encargarme de ella.

– No Sasuke, eso no es cierto, sé que tu madre había estado enferma pero es algo pasajero, Itachi me lo había dicho, no era nada complicado –sentí una lagrima traicionera por mi mejilla.

– ¿Por qué te metes en mis asuntos? –su voz denotaba un poco de molestia y su ceño se frunció completamente– lo que sea verdad o no, no es de tu incumbencia –me dio la espalda.

– Tu y yo somos amigos ¿no lo comprendes Sasuke? Se supone que puedes confiar en mi las cosas que sientes y piensas, yo estaré aquí para ti –no pude evitarlo y comencé a derramar todas las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo– a pesar de que tenemos toda la vida juntos, la mayoría de las cosas siempre te las reservas, no sé porque eres así conmigo.

– Ya te lo dije Sakura, no necesito compartir todo contigo ni con nadie –apretó sus puños– lo que yo sienta no le compete a nadie, así que confórmate con saber lo que ya te he dicho –su voz se suavizo un poco– no sigas ya con el tema.

– ¿Por qué Sasuke? ¿Por qué nunca me dices nada? ¿Por qué siempre ese silencio? Tú jamás compartes nada conmigo cuando te sucede algo, no es justo que siempre te guardes todas esas cosas que te hacen daño. Estoy para compartir todo contigo.

– ¿Por qué tendría que decírtelo todo? –Respondió de manera cortante– no te metas en mis asuntos, que no son de tu incumbencia.

– A veces siento que me odias, aunque hemos compartido muchas cosas, siento que solamente lo has hecho porque yo era parte del grupo de amigos, ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Apenas éramos unos niños, pero tú siempre me mirabas mal, y me tratabas de manera cortante a pesar de ser un niño, eras muy grosero conmigo, aunque luego cuando conocimos a Naruto, a Ino y a Hinata, comenzaste a aceptarme un poco y al menos podíamos estar en el mismo lugar –di un suspiro y comencé a limpiar las lágrimas que salían como cascada de mis ojos, no podía detenerlas, al igual que el dolor tan agudo en mi pecho– ¿Recuerdas lo que prometimos luego los cinco?

El tardo en responder, pero luego dijo simplemente –No, no me acuerdo.

Mis manos, mis piernas, mis labios, todo temblaba, ya esto era demasiado pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Tengo que desahogar todo esto que estoy sintiendo antes de que él se vaya, aunque no quiero ser solo esa molestia de la que el tanto dice que soy.

– Sí, claro –trate de forzar una pequeña sonrisa, a pesar de que sé que él no me estaba mirando– bueno es que fue hace mucho, ¿no? –mi voz estaba completamente rota, sé que me escuchaba horrible, pero tenía que hacer que el me dijera algo– pero aun así ese día empezó todo, la historia tuya y mía y de los demás…

Volví a secar un poco las lágrimas que salían sin poder detenerlas y trate de controlarme un poco, le iba a recordar el inicio de lo que fue toda nuestra amistad, tenía que hacerlo entender el importante lazo que nos une a todos.

– Los cinco comenzamos siendo algo necios, muchas veces nos peleábamos entre sí, tú y Naruto e Ino y yo, la única que se mantenía tranquila era Hinata, pero luego comenzamos a llevarnos mejor y nuestra amistad fue aumentando, fue algo muy bueno entonces, cada día era un gran reto. Pero, más que nada había mucha diversión, sé que siempre has sido el más serio y reservado de todos, que yo soy la sensible y llorona del grupo, que Ino es la más coqueta, que Naruto es el más atolondrado y enérgico y que Hinata es la más dulce y tímida. Pero a pesar de que todos teníamos diferentes personalidades, todos aprendimos a llevarnos bien y comprendimos que nuestras diferencias solamente hacían que nos uniéramos más y –fui interrumpida.

\- Lo sabía, yo no soy igual a ti, tu solamente hablas y hablas y dices muchas cosas, yo al contrario no tengo porque comentar todo lo que me pasa, siempre has sido una llorona y quizá , quizá es por eso que he permanecido a tu lado, quizá siempre me has dado solo lastima –paro y sus puños se apretaron con mayor fuerza, lo que había dicho me rompió por completo el corazón, me deje caer al piso, la tristeza que me invadía era inmensa, yo no dije nada mas pero el sí continuo- sé que todos nos hicimos buenos amigos y compartimos casi toda nuestra vida juntos y todos estos años pensé que tenía un lugar con ustedes, por eso me vine a Japón cuando todos decidieron hacerlo, pero la verdad es que este no es mi sitio, no es donde tengo que estar, mi vida es en los Estados Unidos y no me importa ahora todo ese asunto de la amistad, yo jamás he sido como tú, como Naruto ni como ninguno. Esas cosas a la final son –lo interrumpí, no quería seguir escuchándolo.

– No hagas eso Sasuke… No sigas diciendo cosas que son tan dolorosas y que no son ciertas, tu una vez me dijiste cuan dolorosa puede ser la soledad y lo dijiste porque por mucho tiempo por tu actitud la viviste, alejabas a todas las personas que querían acercarse a ti. Y ¿sabes? Yo entiendo ese tipo de dolor, mis padres murieron, no tengo hermanos solamente unos tíos lejanos a los que ni siquiera les importo saber cómo estaba cuando me quede sola, solamente los tenia a ustedes, a mis amigos. Pero Sasuke-kun si tú te vas yo me voy a quedar tan sola, hemos sido los únicos que seguimos siempre juntos, los demás cada uno se ha ido separando un poco por las diferentes cosas que hacen… –corte pues de nuevo el nudo en la garganta se hizo más pesado.

– Tú vas a estar bien, este es un nuevo principio, cada uno de nosotros tiene un camino diferente en frente.

Me levante y seque todas las lágrimas presentes con las mangas de mi Yukata, trate de darme más fuerzas para continuar hablando.

– Sasuke, te quiero tanto, tanto que no puedo soportar todo esto, si tú te quedas, te prometo que no te arrepentirás, cada día será de alegría, yo puedo darte felicidad, hare todo por ti Sasuke-kun –me acerque a él por detrás, lo abrace fuertemente y coloque mi rostro en su espalda– por favor te imploro, no te vayas yo te voy a ayudar en cualquier problema que tengas, yo haría lo que fuera por darte felicidad te lo juro, por favor… Quédate conmigo. Y si no, entonces… Llévame contigo –susurre aferrándome más a él.

Él se tensó por completo cuando termine de hablar, se apartó un poco de mí y luego se giró y su expresión no lucia como yo imagine, él no se encontraba molesto, ni furioso como quería hacer denotar con su voz, él tenía una mirada que denotaba completa tristeza y cuando me miro estos se abrieron por completo, como si la imagen que yo tenía en este instante fuera algo que no se esperaba.

Luego simplemente suspiro y volteo la mirada –Sakura– volvió a mirarme y se acercó– sigues siendo una molestia.

– Sasuke por favor –iba a volver a romperme– no me dejes.

Él se acercó más a mí y me abrazo fuertemente, yo no aguante más y rompí a llorar y a sacar todo ese dolor que tenía dentro. Llore, llore muchísimo y por un momento pensé que él también lo hacía pues su cuerpo estaba temblando, unos minutos después de que me desahogara un poco, me despegue del calor de sus brazos y me limpie un poco el rostro con las manos, él me estaba mirando ahora con las mejillas rojas y con sus dedos termino de limpiar unas lágrimas que habían quedado en mis ojos. Se fue acercando lentamente a mi rostro y me sentí tan apenada y nerviosa que lo único que hice fue mirarlo a los ojos, el me miraba fijamente, luego tomo mi cara entre sus manos y acerco sus labios a los míos juntándolos en un tierno rose. Fue un pequeño beso, pero fue un beso cargado de tantos sentimientos que sentí que mi corazón iba a salir del pecho, él se separó y junto su frente junto a la mía.

– Sakura, gracias por todo –dijo dándome la mirada más tierna que jamás había hecho.

– Sasuke-kun…

Mi corazón palpitaba fuertemente, ya la noche comenzaba a alzarse y el sol ya estaba dando sus últimos rayos del día, la brisa estaba moviendo las cortas hebras de mi cabello y el cabello de Sasuke. Ninguno de los dos dijo algo más, pero nos mantuvimos en la misma posición, uno frente al otro a escasos centímetros y el sosteniendo mi cara entre sus manos y mirándome como si quisiera transmitirme miles de sentimientos. Sentimientos que esta noche, yo comprendí y otros que descubrí.

Pues me di cuenta de que mi mejor amigo estaba enamorado de mí y que todas esas cosas que había dicho y hecho habían sido para protegerse a sí mismo, para no sufrir más o quizá para tratar de olvidar eso que le hacía daño, el cual era yo. Pero otro punto importante esta noche, fue que yo me di cuenta de que esos sentimientos, yo los correspondía, que estaban ocultos o quizá yo no quise que salieran para no perder lo que había entre nosotros, pero esta noche entendí y admití lo que mi corazón sentía al estar con él, al estar con la persona que amo con todo.

Pues yo estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo. Amaba a Uchiha Sasuke.

.

* * *

 **Cuarto día**

* * *

Luego de ese momento tan crucial, donde me di cuenta de lo que sentía verdaderamente mi corazón, Sasuke me llevo a mi casa pero no dijo nada en el camino y yo tampoco quise hacerlo. Así que nos despedimos con un movimiento de manos y yo entre a mi apartamento. Fui directamente a mi cuarto, me acosté en la cama y tome una de mis almohadas para abrazarla, mentiría si dijera que no llore más, al principio sentía mis ojos secos, pero a medida que avanzaba la noche nuevas lagrimas aparecieron y yo solo las libere. Al pasar un rato me fui quedando dormida, mis pensamientos se centraban en ese beso, ese beso el cual hizo darme cuenta de mis sentimientos, como podía ser posible que un pequeño rose transmitiera tantas cosas, ni siquiera en el tiempo que estuve con Sasori me había sentido de esa manera, ningún beso del pelirrojo me hizo sentir tanto, como algo tan pequeño podía significar algo tan grande, tan infinito.

Desperté cuando ya eran las 10:00 AM y no quise moverme para nada, solo tenía ganas de estar allí y de no hacer nada más, a pesar de que descubrí este sentimiento tan grande guardado dentro de mí, se me hacía doloroso el hecho de lo mucho que Sasuke debió de haber sufrido. Así que me pase el día entero acostada, ni siquiera me había quitado la Yukata que el día anterior había usado.

Volví a quedarme dormida y me a desperté cuando eran las 4:00 PM, me senté en la cama, mi cuerpo me dolía un poco y sentía que había dormido como por una semana entera, me levante y fui a buscar el bolso que use ayer y en donde estaba mi teléfono. Lo supuse, no tenía ni llamadas ni mensajes de nadie. Sabía que él no iba a decir nada más luego de lo que paso ayer, así que me adelante y lo llame.

No tuve que esperar mucho tiempo pues enseguida me contesto la llamada.

– Sakura –su voz se escuchaba normal.

– Sasuke-kun te llamaba para saber si hoy nos vamos a ver –dije de manera ansiosa, la verdad es que tenía ganas de verlo y quizás confesarle lo que descubrí ayer.

– Mira, la verdad es que lo siento, estoy terminando de arreglar algunos detalles antes de irme.

Oh el viaje, lo recordé, recordé que él se va e inmediatamente la tristeza volvió a embargarme.

– Sasuke, ¿a qué hora te vas mañana?

Paso un rato y el no dijo nada, pero luego añadió –me voy a las once de la mañana.

– Entiendo y ¿puedo ir a despedirme de ti? –necesitaba decirle lo que sentía antes de que se fuera, quizá, solo quizá lo haría de cambiar de opinión y el decidiera quedarse.

– Como lo prefieras –respondió de manera seca.

– Entonces, ¿prometes que me vas a esperar?

– Bien.

– Esta bien –suspire- te quiero Sasuke.

– Nos vemos –respondió cortando la llamada.

.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente.**

* * *

Este día me había levantado muy temprano, me prepare rápidamente y me vestí con un vestido manga larga de color verde oscuro, que tenía una falda bastante acampanada y botones en la parte delantera, peine mi cabello y me coloque un pequeño gorro tejido negro, fui por mis botines marrones, tome un bolso de color rojo metí las cosas que necesitaba y salí de mi casa directo al aeropuerto.

Tome un taxi para llegar sin retraso, mi corazón estaba tan agitado que pensé que se saldría de mí pecho. Trate de calmarme pero la ansiedad era tan grande que comencé a morder mis uñas.

Cuando llegue revise la hora en mi teléfono y me di cuenta de que había llegado media hora antes de la hora que me había dicho, eso estaba bien, quería tener un poco de tiempo extra. Fui a la sala de espera para los vuelos y lo busque por todo el lugar, no había rastros de Sasuke por ningún lado y esto comenzó a preocuparme, estuve caminando de un lado a otro por un buen rato, lo había llamado al teléfono pero me caía la contestadora al instante. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Me senté en un asiento para esperar, cuando ya se habían hecho las 11:00 me sentí más nerviosa, volví a levantarme y es entonces cuando un rubio muy conocido para mí que venía caminando a lo lejos, me saludo con la mano y se acercó a mí.

– ¿Naruto? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –pregunte algo preocupada.

– ¡Sakura-chan! Primero se saluda y después se hacen las preguntas-dattebayo!

– Esta bien, hola Naruto espero que estés bien, ahora dime. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –lo mire de manera muy seria.

– Sa-Sakura-chan yo –estaba algo nervioso y al mismo tiempo mostraba tristeza en su mirada.

– Por favor, dime que no tiene nada que ver con Sasuke –estaba temiendo lo peor.

–Lo lo siento –agacho su mirada- el teme, el teme –dio un gran suspiro– Sakura-chan el teme ya se fue.

– ¿Se fue? Pero él me dijo que su vuelo partía a las once –mi corazón se estaba rompiendo de a poco– él no me mentiría con algo así Naruto –lo tome por los hombros y comencé a moverlo con lágrimas en los ojos– Naruto ¿Por qué?

El rápidamente me abrazo fuertemente y acerco su cara a mi oído para susurrarme unas palabras.

– Sasuke no es bueno con estas cosas Sakura-chan, despedirse de ti lo habría destrozado, ¿tú sabes de sus sentimientos verdad? –Yo asentí con la cabeza y el continuo– el teme te ha amado desde siempre, pero ha sido un amor que poco a poco lo ha dañado, intento enamorarse de alguien más y por eso fue novio de Karin, pero ya sabes lo que paso, así que eso lo debilito más porque él se dio cuenta de que teniéndote tan cerca el jamás podría enamorarse de alguien más pero eso lo estaba dañando por dentro.

Me separe un poco de él y lo mire llorando.

– Naruto yo también lo amo.

El rubio abrió sus ojos de manera exagerada y luego su mirada me mostro dolor.

– Entiendo Sakura…

– ¿Cómo pudo haberse ido así sin más? –pregunte desesperada.

– Es lo mejor, el necesita reponerse, no está bien –respondió acariciando mi cabeza como si fuera una pequeña.

– Naruto yo no sé qué voy a hacer sin Sasuke-kun.

– Yo voy a estar para que te apoyes en mí, ¿de acuerdo? Oh y otra cosa –saco un sobre de la chaqueta que llevaba– esto te lo dejo el teme. Ahorita te voy a llevar a tu casa y cuando estés más tranquila podrás leer eso ¿sí? –me lo dijo con mucha dulzura.

– Esta bien…

Tomamos un taxi y el me dejo en la puerta de mi casa, se despidió con un fuerte abrazo y unas palabras de consuelo.

– Ya sabes Sakura-Chan si necesitas a alguien no dudes en llamarme-ttebayo!

– Lo hare Naruto –forcé una sonrisa.

– Te quiero Sakura-chan –volvió a abrazarme y luego se marchó.

¿Era real sentir tanta tristeza? ¿Cómo el cuerpo podía soportar tanto? Pero tampoco podía quejarme, Sasuke tuvo muchos años sintiendo todo esto e incluso pasaron meses desde que Sasori y yo estábamos juntos y el todo ese tiempo estaba sufriendo… Cuando se hizo novio de Karin, ya yo tenía 5 meses de noviazgo con otra persona. ¡Cuán cruel he sido yo!... Fui tan egoísta al pedirle que se quedara…

Entre a mi habitación con el sobre en la mano, me senté en mi cama y con las manos temblorosas lo abrí y saque una hora que había dentro. Era una carta que Sasuke había escrito para mí…

Rápidamente la abrí y leí su contenido.

.

* * *

 **Querida Sakura.**

* * *

En estos momentos ya estoy camino a Estados Unidos. Discúlpame por no despedirme de la manera apropiada de ti, pero entiende que es algo que no podía hacer si quería irme. Te pido las gracias por todos los días que he pasado contigo, se te hará extraño que esté hablando de esta manera, pero creo que por escrito puedo decir más de lo que no puedo expresar en persona. Ese día me pediste respuestas, me preguntaste porque yo me iba a ir de Japón y yo simplemente te dije cosas duras, fueron palabras absurdas que salieron de mi boca con la intención de protegerme a mí mismo, pero que no son del nada ciertas. A pesar de que si sigo pensando que eres una molestia, esa palabra no significa que me molestes por tu presencia o tu manera de ser, tú eres como eres y gracias a eso es que había estado a tu lado… Hasta ahora.

¿Por qué me voy?

Sakura, te he amado desde que éramos unos niños, has sido siempre la única chica que he tolerado y querido cerca, ni siquiera Ino ni Hinata han estado cerca del lugar que tienes tú, te he amado con locura a medida que fuimos creciendo. Intente sacarme todos esos sentimientos, porque eras mi mejor amiga y sabía que no me corresponderías nunca. Crecimos juntos y con eso todo este amor creció más, nunca me interese por otras chicas y tú siempre me molestaste con eso, pero me era imposible fijarme en alguien más, porque a todas las comparaba contigo y ninguna se acercaba ni por asomo a lo que tú eres.

Fue así hasta que fuiste novia de Sasori y eso fue quemándome por dentro día con día, no lo soporte y decidí estar con alguien más, fue entonces que encontré a Karin, de quien trate de apegarme ya que tenía que haber una manera de sentirme amado de una forma más real por alguien. No quería que me vieran como el correcto mejor amigo solamente.

Pero todo acabo mal, tu terminaste mal, yo termine enfurecido conmigo mismo y con el imbécil del Akasuna por haber dejado escapar de semejante manera a una mujer como tú, a la mujer que yo amaba por alguien tan fría y vacía como lo era Karin.

Cuando paso un tiempo para tratar de reponerme de nuevo, entendí que no lo iba a poder hacer cerca de ti. Yo necesito estar lejos de aquí, de tu persona para respirar un poco y comenzar con otra vida. Estos días fueron los más hermosos pero también los más difíciles para mí. Maldición, no sabes lo difícil que ha sido verte tan hermosa, tan susceptible, tan nerviosa y tan tú estos tres días que pasamos juntos. Sé que en la vida no amare a nadie como lo hice contigo, pero es algo que siempre llevare conmigo. Estoy seguro de que tú serás fuerte, has podido con muchas cosas así que esto no será algún impedimento para que no continúes esforzándote. Gradúate y conviértete en esa gran doctora que siempre has soñado, yo también triunfare por aquí, lo prometo.

Gracias por todo Sakura y sobre todo, gracias por ese regalo que llevare conmigo todos los días de mi vida, porque para mí, ese beso fue algo muy valioso.

Lo siento.

Sasuke.

.

.

.

* * *

 **4 años después.**

* * *

Era el día de mi graduación, estaba muy emocionada ya que al fin después de tanto esfuerzo, de tantos tropiezos, de tantas noches madrugando para poder estudiar, de tanto por lo que tuve que pasar, al fin conseguía la primera meta para ese sueño tan anhelado, como es el ser una buena doctora. Me levante tan contenta, me bañe, luego comí y fui a mi cuarto a colocarme mi vestido, aunque nadie lo iba a ver ahorita porque estaría debajo de mi toga, me gustaba mucho, sé que era algo sencillo comparado con otros e incluso Ino se quejó bastante por ello, pero yo me sentía a gusto con él.

Era de un tono fucsia muy fuerte, el descote era en forma de corazón no tenía mangas, su textura era lisa, en la cintura tenía como una especie de cinturón pero era de brillantes y la falda era bastante abombada y me quedaba por encima de las rodillas, lo lleve con unos zapatos eran de tacón del mismo tono del vestido. Estaba combinado con una pulsera, un anillo y unos largos sarcillos que también brillaban, todo se complementaba de manera hermosa.

Mi cabello había crecido mucho en todo este tiempo, y yo había decidido usarlo largo. No me hice ningún moño, pero si las puntas las ondule bastante para darle algo de movimiento, luego me maquille y al final la verdad es que me gustó mucho mi resultado.

Antes de salir del apartamento recibí una llamada de Naruto, en todos estos años nos hemos unido mucho más de lo que estábamos antes, él ha sido mi apoyo y gracias a eso, he podido salir adelante, no de la manera que yo quería pero al menos pude mantenerme de pie. Una cosa si es cierta, mentiría si dijera que olvide a Sasuke, pues a pesar de que tristemente él nunca se volvió a comunicar conmigo, el amor que sentía hacia él fue creciendo. Seria siempre el amor de mi vida, mi alma gemela.

– ¡Sakura-chan estoy tan contento Dattebayo! –escuche decir emocionado a mi amigo.

– Yo lo estoy también Naruto –reí un poco.

– Te tengo una gran sorpresa –se rio de manera escandalosa.

– ¿Qué sorpresa? –pregunte algo intrigada.

– Sera la mejor sorpresa del mundo y quedaras tan encantada que sé que me vas a querer más.

– Naruto estás haciendo que quiera saber que es, anda dime no puedes decirme eso y luego no decirme que es –inconscientemente infle mis cachetes.

– ¡Naruto-kun! –Escuche de fondo a una Hinata algo nerviosa– su-suelta ese teléfono.

– ¡Hinata! Estoy hablando con Sakura-chan, ¿verdad Sakura-chan? –Parecía que estuvieran forcejeando pues se escuchan algo de interferencia– ¿Alo? ¿Alo? Ahhhhh Sakura, Sakura…

Y se cortó la llamada.

Que extraño fue eso, oh por cierto olvide mencionar que Naruto y Hinata eran novios, ya tenían dos años juntos. Después de que el tonto de mi amigo ignorara que ella se moría por él, gracias a los consejos de Ino y mios, ella un día decidió decirle que lo amaba, aunque después de esto se desmayó. Pero así es ella, tan tímida que fue demasiado para sí misma confesar esos sentimientos. Y lo mejor de todo era que el dobe, como le decía mi Sasuke, la correspondía completamente.

Tenía la cabeza llena de dudas por esa llamada de Naruto, pero no quise darle más importancia, a lo mejor había organizado alguna cuestión o seguro compro algo y estaba emocionado. Tome la toga y el birrete que estaban puestos en mi cama, los lleve en mis manos y salí de la casa para tomar un taxi.

Llegue a la universidad y fui al baño a colocarme lo que tenía en brazos, me sentía tan orgullosa, me apresure y con una sonrisa en la cara me dirigí a mi destino, todo estaba decorado de la manera más fina posible, entre al gran auditorio y fui a sentarme a mi puesto indicado ya que nos ordenaron por apellido, faltaba muy poco para comenzar. Me senté junto a mis compañeros de estudio, y comencé a sentirme muy nerviosa.

Minutos más tarde comenzó el acto, donde el rector de la facultad de medicina tomo palabra para dar inicio. Dio unas breves palabras y luego hizo mención de algo que me tenía ansiosa.

\- Y como en todas las ceremonias de graduación, el estudiante consagrado va a dar unas palabras a sus compañeros, con todo el honor y el orgullo le doy la bienvenida a Haruno Sakura, quien fue la estudiante que obtuvo el mejor promedio durante toda su carrera universitaria.

¿Les mencione eso? Pues sí, fui el mejor promedio de todos los que hoy se están graduando y por lo tanto tenía que decir un discurso, pero era algo que ni siquiera tuve que prepararme pues yo era algo buena con las palabras y sabía que con toda la emoción iba a hablar mucho. Me levante y fui a acercándome lentamente, subí unas escaleras y luego el director me hizo una pequeña reverencia y me indico que me subiera al podio donde tenía que dar el discurso.

Todo el auditorio estaba en silencio, expectantes a lo que yo iba a decir, la verdad no estaba nerviosa pues tenía mucha seguridad en mi misma y en lo que iba a hacer. Fui pasando la mirada por todo el lugar, estaba muy lleno creo que no quedaba ningún asiento libre, mis amigos estaban en la parte de los invitados saludándome emocionados a lo lejos, yo sonreí, ellos han sido toda mi fuerza y motivación.

Pero de repente cuando iba a comenzar a hablar, una persona comenzó a caminar y mientras se iba acercando más mi corazón latía con mayor fuerza. Se detuvo a mitad del auditorio y me miró fijamente con una mirada llena de orgullo y una sonrisa de medio lado la cual lo caracterizaba por completo. Miles de emociones me embargaron, quería salir corriendo y abrazarlo, decirle cuanto lo he extrañado. Pero tenía que hacer esto primero, así que di un gran suspiro y comencé mi discurso.

Fui bastante breve y concisa pero no deje de decir palabras bastante motivadoras, no pude evitarlo y algunas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, este día era especial y el vino a completar esa felicidad. El vino a hacerme sentir completa. Termine y un estallido de aplausos resonó por todo el lugar, luego di las gracias y me dirigí nuevamente a mi asiento.

El acto se tardó bastante en terminar ya que los graduando éramos muchos, pero cuando termino todo el mundo aplaudió y nosotros hicimos lo que todo los estudiantes graduados hacen, nos quitamos nuestro birrete y lo alzamos hasta arriba, fue algo indescriptible, todos nos comenzamos a felicitar y a abrazarnos. Era nuestro día, todos estábamos sentimentales llorando.

Termine de felicitar a mis compañeros y luego dejaron que los familiares se acercaran, fui directo hasta donde se encontraba él. Y allí lo mire, hablando con Naruto mientras que Ino y Hinata me hacían señas emocionadas. Me acerque corriendo, él se giró y dirigió su mirada hacia donde yo venía, comenzó a caminar de manera apresurada y cuando estuvimos a centímetros…

– Sakura, ya estoy en casa –susurro con alegría.

– Bienvenido, Sasuke-kun –dije poniéndole fin a la distancia que teníamos y lo abrace, de una manera que quería hacerle saber todo lo que he sentido y lo mucho que lo he necesitado. Luego me separe un poco y como si algo se hubiera apoderado de mí, tome su rostro con mis manos y lo bese. No me importaba nada más que eso, así el ya no sintiera lo mismo por mí, yo tenía que mostrarle lo que siente mi corazón.

Mentiría si dijera que luego de eso estuvimos juntos y fuimos felices para siempre, pues a partir de ese momento es que el verdadero reto entre nosotros comenzó.

.

.

.

" **Nunca debes de guardar lo que tu corazón sienta. Si quieres a alguien, no temas y dilo, es mejor luchar por lo que quieres y no lamentarte por no haberlo hecho. Ya que el día de mañana puede ser demasiado tarde".**

* * *

Espero les haya gustado.

 **Saludos.**


End file.
